


Sun Emoji Spade Emoji

by justifyingReality413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, for the Homestuck Artist's Discord Server valentines event thingie, shit boy they gay, this is a bullshit title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justifyingReality413/pseuds/justifyingReality413
Summary: yeet





	Sun Emoji Spade Emoji

It is early, the pink moon sinking just under the horizon as the scattered trolls around the market hurry to pack up and head hive before sunrise. One troll, however, stands apart from the crowd, walking in a suspiciously dockside direction for the teal of their clothes, and for how especially fancy their cane looks.

You are that troll, and your name is Terezi Pyrope.

You are known to the world as The Inquisit, the Red Glare of Justice wielded by )(er Kindness herself, and you are in fact quite late.

You arrive at the docks in time to hear the ship you are supposed to be on at this very second departing.

"Damn," you hiss to yourself, and stop to smell the salty sea air. It had been a while, and you'd been busy on the other side of the continent.

It would be nice to be in her company again, at least.

~

It is early, and you sit up on the crow's nest, smiling at the colors of the sky before the sunrise and wearing almost every single piece of jewelry that her Tightass requested you "reclaim" from the newest upstart fuchsia grub.

Your name is Vriska Serket, and god, you love your job. You are known to the world as the Priv8eer, the scourge of any threat her Highness percieves to be partiularly annoying. Or futurely annoying. Usually, you just yoink shit from wigglers who are too obvious about their plans to usurp Feferi later. It does pay off for you, though, evidenced by the fuckteen new necklaces and bracelets you wear as you finish this new chapter in your book.

(The gold and fuchsia, admittedly, don't particularly go well with your gunmetal and cerulean arm, but there were some very pretty silver pieces too. A few were teal, which you would never for the life of you wear when Terezi could tell. She isn't here right now, though, and you wear a turquoise necklace proudly.)

As usual, you fix your eyepatch and turn around to face the town you'd just left, selling off the ugly pieces of jewelry that you'd chosen not to keep after taking your pick of the ones Feferi hadn't _explicitly_ requested.

And then you see her-- not her Kindness, of course, she wouldn't leave her pretty princess castle.

No, you just see the hate of your life without any sun protection like a fucking idiot.

"Damn," you hiss to yourself, and you climb down the mast more slowly than you usually would. You managed to yoink much more loot than usual, and--

and the sun is closer to rising. You scramble down the rigging, grateful that your luck kept you from losing any pieces, and whistle for your crew to drop anchor. Terezi can't swim, of course, but you can, and she knows it.

~

You can't swim, and Vriska can, and you know it.

Her whistle is easily the loudest thing in town, and you smirk to yourself and tap your cane along the street, turning to head to the edge of the pier.

You smell the wood of the ship, feel the shadow of it cross your eyes. It's apparently said it's bad luck to return to port on the same tide you sailed out on (or so Vriska says), but she does seem to be risking an awful lot.

And then you feel the warmth of the sun on the bare skin of your hands, and you know why.

You smell rope in your face after approximately eight seconds, and grab hold of the ladder that Vriska has thrown over the side with one hand, throwing your cane up.

"Quit doing that," she yells down to you, and you laugh, climbing up the ladder as you hear the metal of her arm click against that of your cane. "What were you even doing out at this time of night? It's almost sunrise!"

"I had a mission," you start to call as you climb up the ladder, but then the sun is much warmer and the inside of your eyelids are a brighter red than usual. You barely make it onto the deck before Vriska's arms are around you, pulling you into the safety of the captain's quarters.

It's cooler in here than it was outside, of course. Just like last time, it smells like gold and parchment, and you pull your cane from Vriska's hand to navigate her disaster of a room to flop upon her bed.

~

You watch as Terezi collapses into your pile of blankets, and move to pull the curtains fully closed. "Oh, a mission, huh? What kind of mission?"

"You know I can't tell you," she says, curling up and taking her glasses off before burying her face into a pillow. "This smells different."

"I ran out of my old shampoo," you say, taking the glasses from her and setting them on your desk, along with her cane and your suncoat.

"This one smells softer. It's not like you," she says.

You laugh, and pull the pillow from under her head and smack her forehead with it. "Suuuuuuuure," you tease, and sit down next to her. "That's why you're basically nose-fucking it, huh?"

Terezi reaches out to smack you in the stomach, but she's laughing too. "That's not the only thing that smells different in here today," she says, and you frown.

"Mind enlightening me, detective?"

She turns, and grabs the turquoise pendant carefully. "You're wearing _my_ color?"

Of course you're caught red-handed. Why wouldn't you be? This is _Terezi._ "You know, I kind of really fucking despise you," you say, face blushing cerulean.

"I hate you too," she says, and pulls you into a kiss.


End file.
